


Can't You See || good omens ficlet

by AnironSidh



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Ficlet, First Kiss, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Fanart, Less than 1000 words, M/M, Other, Pining, Queen (Band) References, Quote: You go too fast for me Crowley (Good Omens), comment if you spotted them, wheeloffortune-design
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnironSidh/pseuds/AnironSidh
Summary: Crowley being brave - wheeloffortune-design on tumblr
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Can't You See || good omens ficlet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wheeloffortune-design](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=wheeloffortune-design).



It was simple when it finally happened, in the end. Sort of underwhelming, really. Nothing changed after the Armageddidn’t. Crowley and Aziraphale still spent most of their waking moments together, this time without the fear of Heaven or Hell lurking around the corner. They could do whatever they liked now. All the Ritz outings and duck feedings they could possibly want.

And yet Crowley wanted more. Oh, how he  _ wanted _ . He stared at Aziraphale more than ever, letting his longing show through, and yet the blasted angel never so much as hinted that he’d noticed. It was infuriating. Hell’s worst torture had nothing on this. The Bentley even seemed to have grown tired of it, playing nothing but Queen’s love songs whenever Aziraphale was in the car.

Apparently not even Freddie Mercury crooning about good old fashioned lover boys and finding somebody to love wasn’t enough to get the hint across.

The things that finally did it, in the end were a simple bottle of wine and rolled up shirtsleeves. They’d been drinking after lunch at the Ritz and had come back to the bookshop. Aziraphale had gotten up, barely even buzzed, and had started to rearrange some of his books. Crowley watched with a pining look. He couldn’t be more obvious.

“Trying to stop people from finding your books, angel?” he quipped. Aziraphale sighed, a smile playing at his lips.

“Just making things a little neater, my dear.”

Crowley opened his mouth to say something and froze when Aziraphale casually rolled up his shirtsleeves and lifted another pile of books to carry them to a different shelf. Crowley hadn’t understood the whole fuss about bared skin a few centuries ago but  _ oh _ , he did now. That sight sent his heart racing away in his chest.

It was simple, in the end. Crowley had crossed the room before he even realized he’d moved at all, standing in front of the angel. Aziraphale looked up at him, his mouth opening as if to ask a question. He didn’t have the chance to ask what was going on.

Crowley had never felt as brave as he did when he grabbed Aziraphale’s face in his shaking hands and leaned in. The angel’s noise of surprise was swallowed up, gone in the sudden kiss. Crowley felt as if his heart was beating out of his chest, faster than it had been in 1967 or in the bookshop that Saturday.

The books were still in between them. Crowley tilted his head for a better angle, grinning when he heard the thunk of the book hitting the floor. His hands now freed, Aziraphale held onto Crowley’s waist, earning a pained sort of sound from the demon. Crowley pressed closer, his heart feeling as if it were about to break free. He thought for a moment he could almost hear Aziraphale’s too, beating in time with his own.

Aziraphale was the first to pull away, giving a little sigh as he did so. Crowley kept his eyes squeezed shut for a moment until he couldn’t bear it any longer.

The simple, soft expression was enough to make Crowley feel almost holy once more, something he hadn't felt in 6,000 years. “ _ Oh _ ,” was all he could whisper. Aziraphale smiled, pressing an impossibly soft kiss to Crowley’s nose.

“My dear, it’s alright. I’ve made you wait so long, haven’t I?“

Crowley whimpered, though he would never admit it. "Ngk. I’d wait another 6,000 years, angel. ’S long as I’m not goin too fast.” Aziraphale’s expression faltered for a moment. He pressed a lingering kiss to Crowley’s lips, drawing away even as the demon chased him back.

“Love,” he murmured, and Crowley almost couldn’t contain himself anymore, “You have me now. Forever, dear. Go as fast as you’d like, Crowley. I’m here now.”

Crowley had felt brave when he’d first kissed Aziraphale, but now all he felt was love. Pure and simple love, angelic and perfect.

_ Aziraphale’s _ love.

-

Okay, so I saw this in the middle of studying for a test tomorrow (whoops) and I just… Got inspired™. I hope you guys like it. Might post it on ao3 soon, if op is alright with it as long as I give credit.  [ @wheeloffortune-design ](https://tmblr.co/mN4YLeRBAmZt7L9xxNUaqxQ)

Source: [ wheeloffortune-design ](https://wheeloffortune-design.tumblr.com/post/187570918665/crowley-being-brave)


End file.
